Seperated
by Danni-Kibou
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were trained by a Ninja since they were 3 years old,7 years later they get a mission seperates them for 3 years Then meeting up again,Sakura has learned to hate everyone and Naruto must bring the old her back..Sucky Summary Good Story!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I Do Not Own Naruto_

* * *

My long pink hair was now stained red with blood. I sighed. It wasn't my blood, but an enemy's. My teammate finished off of the last of the ninja until a timer rang. In total we defeated 2,986 ninjas out of 3,000.

"Not good enough." Our master stated. My teammate sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair that was now stained with patches of blood.

"Like hell it's not good enough! We've been working our asses off for the past 7 years!" My teammate yelled at our master. A strong gust of wind blasted.

"You will watch your tongue, insolent child! I've been kind enough to take you under my care and train you to become stronger, and you treat me with such disrespect?" Our master yelled. We both got down on our knees. I looked at my reflection in a blood puddle and saw that my glowing emerald eyes were emotionless.

"Master Ketsueki, I am sorry for my teammate's lack of respect. If you do not punish him I promise you, he will never act with total contempt again." I said to him. My master sighed. He could never hurt one of us very badly, for we are his prized students.

"Very Well, You are excused to you quarters to clean yourselves." Our master said. "After you are finished I have a mission for you. The clothes you need for the mission are packed and the clothes you will change into are lying on your bed." We nodded. We got up and took our leave. Once we got out of the training grounds I looked at my teammate and scowled.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Why are you-" I cut him off by hitting him over his head.

"BAKA! Naruto-kun! You know better than to talk like that to Master Ketsueki!" I yelled. He was on the floor rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes and helped him up. He was a little taller than me so I looked up into his azure eyes.

"Promise, you won't do anything like that again." I said. He nodded and we continued walking. We reached a long passage way and walked down into it.

"I wonder what kind of mission Master is going to give us." Naruto said aloud. I shrugged.

"There's no telling. Master is a very," I paused, trying to find the right word for it. "Unpredictable man, so it could be anything."

Naruto looked at me and agreed. He stopped in his tracks for a minute. I looked back at him.

"Nani? Naruto-kun…?" I looked at him confused. He looked at me.

"What if we get…," He pondered. "Separated."

Those words alone hit me like a brick. _I never thought of that._

I put on a smile. I would only smile to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry. Even if we do get separated, we will find each other. There's no doubt about it." I said to him. He shot a foxy grin at me and I smiled. Once we made it to our bedrooms and gave him a quick hug and walked into my room. Our rooms were right across from each other so we wouldn't be separated.

My name is Haruno Sakura.

I'm 10 years old.

I have long pink hair to the middle of my back.

My once vibrant green eyes are now an emotionless emerald.

I am one of the youngest assassins in the 5 Great Shinobi Nations.

I assassinated my parents when I was 3 without any memory on how I did it. It was a strange case.

I was put in a special prison until I was broken out a month later by a man named Kibou. He had jet black hair and his skin was a milky white color. I still remember looking into his eyes when he saved me; they were a deep silver color. He was around 20 years old and he still holds his age well. When I see him after training sometimes, he still looks the same age.

"_Wonder how that is…"_

I found out a year ago that I had excellent chakra control and way more chakra than any normal ninja. It's abnormal but Master says it's a very good thing. If I have immense chakra and great chakra control, I would make a perfect fighter, but at times I slack off and get punished. Now I know that slacking off is _NOT _an option.

_**~Naruto P.O.V~**_

* * *

I walked into my room and took off my shirt. I looked into the mirror and sighed. Scars where here and there on my chest, a seal on my stomach, and blood was on my body. I never liked killing, never wanted to do it…but to please Master Ketsueki, I must. I found that a year ago I had immense chakra growing inside of me. I don't have chakra control as well as Sakura-chan's but I have enough training to control myself…At least sometimes.

My Name is Uzumaki Naruto.

I'm 10 years old.

I have short blond hair; I like to keep it spiky and messy.

My baby blue eyes that were once filled with happiness are halfway emotionless azure now.

I am one of the youngest assassins in the 5 Great Shinobi Nations.

My parents died before I was born and a man named Osore came and 'kidnapped' me. He had deep red eyes and short choppy silver hair. The whole time I knew him he managed to stay the same age.

"Hmm…" I thought it was pretty interesting. I walked into my bathroom and proceeded to take my shower.

_**~Sakura P.O.V~**_

* * *

After I finished with my shower I looked into the mirror. My emerald eyes looked tired but had only a glint of emotion in them and that was anger. My face was straight and a normal person couldn't tell if I was feeling any emotions or not. I keep my face like this because emotions are for the weak. I can't be weak.

I had tied my hair in a messy bun just to keep it off of me as I dried off with my white towel. I looked at my right arm. It was a black tattoo I had there since I got here. It was in the shape of a dragon. It glowed green at times and burned like crazy. I traced it with my index finger. I snapped out of it and started to get dressed.

_**~Naruto P.O.V~**_

* * *

I looked in the mirror after I got dressed and my hair was messy as ever. I had my achieved style. I smirked a bit in the mirror. I had on a black short sleeved shirt with a red swirl in the middle that looked somewhat like a flame. I also had on a black vest that had many pockets on it.

_For weapons I guess. _

I had on black pants and black sandals on. _Woah …This is a lot of black. Sakura would've liked this way more than me. _

I walked out my room and leaned against the wall that was next to Sakura's door.

_**~Sakura P.O.V~**_

* * *

I looked into my full body mirror and sighed. I didn't like this outfit. I had on a black t-shirt with a blue torn vest on. I had on black shorts and knee high boots on. I painted my toes and my fingernails blue. The shorts had 2 pockets on them.

"Ugh… I don't like this outfit, but it'll do for now.

I walked out the room and saw Naruto waiting for me in the hallway. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go." I said walking down the hall with Naruto.


End file.
